Forgotten by Time
by Silver Sea
Summary: CS Lewis forgot someone from Narnia. Edmund's childhood friend came with the Pevensies to Narnia to protect them. She's a powerful but beginning witch. Their adventures could change the history of Narnia forever.
1. Chapter 1

The platform was dusty and the heat of the day only made it worse. I was standing in my uniform on the platform with my friends, waiting to go to school.

"This is tedious." I muttered to my friend Anne.

She smiled. "Patience." She muttered.

My friend Isabelle nodded. "It's not like we can't make it come faster, but we have to be reasonable." she added, quietly. She looked up and pushed her glasses higher onto her nose and surveyed the platform like a test. Then, seeing something, she smiled.

"Look at those idiot Hendon House boys. Fighting again. I swear, I will never understand the Y chromosome." She said.

I looked over to see the boys from our rival school. Yes, they were fighting, as always, but there was something awfully familiar about this fight. Not the fight itself, mind, but the people.

A blonde boy was in the middle of it, getting beat up for who knows what. He seemed familiar. But when I saw the other dark haired boy fighting with him, it clicked.

_The Pevensies_.

We'd grown up together, Peter, the blonde boy, Susan, and Lucy, who were nowhere to be seen, and… Edmund. My best friend. My closest companion. The one person I could tell everything to. But that had all changed since that fateful day.

**Flashback**

"_What's wrong?" Edmund pleaded. "Why won't you talk to me?'_

_We were fourteen, and I'd just learned that I couldn't be friends with him because of… them._

"_I can't tell you." I responded, wanting to just die because of those words._

"_But we're best friends." Edmund stated._

"_I know, Ed. And I hope one day you'll understand, but I just can't be friends with you anymore."_

_He looked like I'd slapped him. "Why!"_

"_I can't tell you! I'm sorry!" I replied._

_He looked hurt. " I… I… I HATE YOU!" he shouted, running away._

_I sat down and cried. Edmund and I hadn't spoken since._

**End of Flashback**

"Brenna!" Isabelle said, startling me back to reality.

"Sorry." I replied, blinking rapidly. Then, as if from someone on high, I heard it.

_Apologize._

And I suddenly had to do it. I'd suffered for two years because of this, and I needed to make amends. I'd followed their rules forever. I can disobey once in my life. Turning to Isabelle, I asked "Is, would you cover for me? Please?"

She looked shocked ,but nodded. I raced down the platform to where the Pevensies were sitting. The fight had been broken up and they all were sitting on a bench. I heard their conversation as I approached.

"Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter demanded of the others.

"We are kids." Edmund said. I rolled my eyes. Congratulations, master of the obvious.

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter said dramatically.

I stopped. _Not always? But that would mean…_

"I mean, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter added, sitting.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here now. There's no use pretending and different." Susan said.

She then turned around, glancing at people…. Till her eyes found me.

"Brenna?" She asked softly. But the others heard her.

"Brenna?" Lucy said, looking for me. When she saw me, she lit up and came to hug me. I smiled at her as she led me to where the Pevensies were sitting.

"Hi." I said quietly, hoping they didn't kill me for hurting Edmund. Nobody said anything, until Edmund spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold, businesslike tone.

"At the platform? Going to school. Over here?" I stopped, breathing in, "To apologize."

They were all deathly silent, till Lucy stood up and yelled "Ow!"

"Quiet Lu!" Susan said.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy said.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter snapped at Edmund, standing up.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund replied.

"Well why don't we all just…. What is that?" Susan asked as she and Edmund stood up.

I felt it too. "It feels like magic!" I responded, excited that they knew this.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan exclaimed as the train rushed in.

"I am not holding your hand!" Edmund said to Peter. Peter ignored him and grasped his wrist. I felt a small, cold hand in mine. I looked down and realized it was Lucy.

Suddenly, all of everything started crumbling. Bricks disappeared, signs were ripped apart. Through the windows of the train, I could see what looked like a beach. Wait, a beach?

The vision became stronger and stronger, and then the train was gone. I looked a t our surroundings. We were in a cave, close to the beach and we were certainly not at the train station anymore.

I knew where we were, though how I knew it, I didn't know.

I was where my calling was.

I was in Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy broke my grip and walked slowly around until she was facing Susan. They both grinned and before I knew it, both made a mad dash towards the surf. Peter looked at Edmund, shrugged, and followed.

For the first time in two years, I saw Ed's face light up with a smile. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Brenna, look, I forgive you. But we need to talk later." He said, looking at me earnestly.

I smiled. "Thanks Ed, but I have an idea of my own."

He looked confused until I hit him on the shoulder. "You're it!" I yelled and raced down to the sand. Off came my shoes, my sweater, and my knee socks. I raced down to the shore with Edmund on my heels.

I reached the shore before him and ran shrieking into the surf. I splashed Peter, who yelled: "Oh you did _not_ just do that!" and hit me with more water. While I was being thus weakened by Peter, Edmund proceeded to push me down into the water. He then dashed away to my "Edmund Collin Pevensie! I am going to _kill_ you!"

Ed looked up and grinned like a madman. He then happened to glance up and stared, fixated on something.

"Ed!" Susan said, splashing him. Ed didn't react.

"Ed!" Susan said, louder. Edmund looked at the rest of us.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter replied, in a '_you are an idiot' _tone.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said, gesturing upwards.

I looked up. The cliff side we had come out under was covered with what looked like the ruins of an ancient castle.

We all stood there for a moment, looking up at it. Lucy, of course was the one to move first.

"Let's go explore!" she exclaimed, already on her way to the beach. The rest of us glanced at each other and followed Lucy up to the beach.

The hike wasn't a long one, but the turf was steep. When we did get up, we all separated and walked around.

From what I could tell, this had once been a castle, and a big one at that. But now it looked deserted and over grown. This place looked sad.

I heard Lucy's voice come from a small crumbling balcony by the sea. "I wonder who lived here?" she asked.

Susan sauntered over, accidentally kicking something. She picked up the little thing. "I think _we_ did. "She said to Lucy.

I walked over to join them just as Edmund did. "Hey! That's mine!" he said, striding over to Susan and taking it from her. "From my chess set!"

Wait a minute… from his chess set….. them saying they lived here …. Oh. My. Sweet. Aslan.

The prophesy! The one I was assigned to fill!

I put a hand to my head and sat down. This was all too much. Susan, noticing, came over, concerned.

"Bren, are you ok?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Yes… and no."

Susan looked confused. "Here, let me explain it to you all." I said. Nodding to the ground beside me, I added, "You may want to sit down for this."

Susan silently sat down, and Lucy, who had heard the whole thing, sat too.

"Peter! Ed! Come over here! Brenna's going to explain!" Lucy shouted.

They raced over and plopped down next to their sisters, Ed gazing at me intently with his dark eyes.

I sighed and began.

"When I was fourteen, I was approached by a member of a secret society unknown to many. They called themselves The Craft. This group of women practiced magic." Peter opened his mouth, eyes wide, "And I will answer your next question, "I added, "I am a witch, not like the ones you are used to, but a good kind that helps people, not hurts them.

"Anyway, this woman told me what I was and that I would soon meet seven others and we were to become the next Craft. All of the older members had died trying to protect Narnia when she was under attack. They failed, but a prophesy of the time told of one of the Craft and the true rulers of Narnia would win Narnia back." Without further ado, I launched into the prophesy:

"_When Craft of flesh and Craft of bone,_

_Guards the five at Cair enthroned,_

_Evil will recede into the dark night,_

_And the Love in Hope will restore the right."_

"The love in Hope? What's that?" Edmund asked, confused.

I smiled, glad he was asking all the right questions, as usual. "Each of the Craft is supposed to be a virtue, with all of us being the biggest one, love. Since I was born third in the craft, that makes me the Hope. I am, in a way, your protector."

Lucy smiled. "Really? Well, you always acted like another protective sister. The female version of Edmund, anyway. " She said, causing me to blush.

"I'm still confused. " Ed said, quiet. "Why did you ignore me then, and tell me we couldn't be friends?"

"Ed," I said, pleading, "That's what they told me to do. If they had known you were one of the kings, I could have. But they threatened to kill you and your family if I did. How could I not? I cared about you all too much."

"They threatened you?" Peter asked, sounding furious.

"Yes. The Craft isn't exactly known for their goodness of heart. But the new Craft will change that, if we can."

Edmund looked up sharply. "What do you mean, _if_?"

"That's the worst part." I said, looking sadly down. "It is said hope must die before the crowns are reborn."


End file.
